Tourner la page
by God's Tears
Summary: C'est fini. Elle en a assez de la tristesse et des remords, de tous les fantômes d'un passé trop insistant. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **TOURNER LA PAGE**

* * *

16 novembre.

Cette date peut paraître anodine. En soit, elle l'est – c'est une journée parmi tant d'autres –. Aujourd'hui, malgré un soleil chaleureux et des rires joyeux, un soupçon de tristesse réside dans les mémoires de certaines personnes. La mélodie jouée à la guitare est lente et lourde à la fois. La voix qui s'élève fait définitivement taire les derniers murmures. Personne n'ose bouger – peut-être même respirer –.

Toute l'attention est rivée sur lui mais il s'en fiche. Ses sourcils sont froncés, son timbre se fait plus rauque, ses notes plus poignantes. Ses ongles grattent les cordes de sa guitare – celle que leur défunt ami lui a offert, autant en signe de paix entre eux que pour l'encourager dans ses efforts, ceux qui ont fait qu'il a enfin percé –. La passion coule dans ses veines, accompagnée par des émotions aussi intenses les unes que les autres.

Gerald Fernandez est de nouveau ce garçon perdu, le même qui a vagabondé dans les rues de différentes villes à la recherche d'un but, d'une raison de vivre. Cette simple idée lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'étreindre si fort qu'il en oublie toutes ses inquiétudes, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul – qu'il ne l'est plus –.

Lorsque la note finale résonne dans l'établissement, tout le monde se déchaîne. Les chaises raclent le sol, les paumes claquent entre elles, les sifflements s'élèvent. Sa représentation signifie tout pour lui – tout comme pour elle –. Il s'incline respectueusement, remercie ce public incroyablement attentif puis descend de la scène après avoir rangé son instrument de musique dans son étui.

Elle n'a pas bougé de sa place, dans la fond de la salle. La lumière revient peu à peu et ses cheveux écarlates brillent délicatement sous l'éclairage. Ses yeux marrons, presque caramels, étudient le visage grave de son tendre ami d'enfance. Il lui offre un sourire léger – presque apaisé –. Le gérant du bar le félicite pour sa prestation et puis ils partent.

Le métro n'est pas rempli. Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux. Ils se tiennent grâce à la barre en haut d'eux. Elle est nerveuse, ne sait pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de sa tête. Est-il contrarié ? En colère ? Cette simple idée la pousse à glisser sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent et son regard vert la brûle. Les traits de son visage se sont adoucis.

« Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Hum, oui. Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu ailleurs, tu sais, jouer cette musique a été… difficile.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as été grandiose. Simon… aurait été fier de toi. »

Ses paupières se ferment un peu sous cette simple phrase. Le petit contact qu'elle a instauré disparaît. À la place, il l'attire contre lui. Sa main est calée vers le creux de sa hanche. Erza inspire par la bouche, sentant soudain une tension qu'elle a espéré faire s'évanouir tant de fois. Mais à la place, son esprit a fait fi la rame de métro. Il y a juste le feu, celui de sa présence, de son corps, de ses muscles, de son âme vibrante.

Alors elle a oublié l'étape entre le trajet et un appartement désordonné qu'elle connaît un peu trop.

Une paume atterrit sur ses fesses bombées puis remonte sous son pull de coton qui pend lâchement vers une épaule, dévoilant la finition d'une clavicule. Il l'embrasse avidement, comme s'il tente de se convaincre qu'elle est bien là, qu'il ne rêve pas – qu'elle n'est pas un fantôme, le maigre souvenir d'une conscience remplie de remords –. Son dos rencontre un mur et elle glapit, surprise, avant de gémir en brisant le baiser langoureux.

La tête rejetée en arrière, elle a passé ses doigts dans les mèches bleues d'une douceur inégalable. Gerald aspire un bout de peau, près de son pouls, pour réitérer le son précédent – et ça fonctionne, tandis qu'elle lève une jambe vers sa taille –.

Les vêtements tombent un à un sur le plancher. C'est lent, tendre, la passion cédant pour une cadence plus apaisée. Le matelas est froid. Les draps sentent comme lui – un mélange qui lui rappelle la nature, la mer et la forêt, la liberté, avec une touche de tabac qui ne s'attarde pas –. Le lit grince quand il la rejoint, juste vêtu d'un boxer noir. Elle n'entend plus le grésillement des néons rouges, près de la fenêtre ouverte. La lumière donne un aspect subjuguant à sa peau tendue sous des muscles fermes et durs.

« Tu me rends fou. » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa mâchoire est contractée, comme l'entièreté de son corps puissant au dessus d'elle. Erza mord sa lèvre inférieure et, comme pour enfoncer le clou, se cambre volontairement pour appuyer sa poitrine contre son torse. La dentelle se frotte négligemment contre sa chair picorée par des frissons de plaisir. Le grognement qui monte de sa gorge est primitif, animal. Son bassin se plaque contre le sien quand il part dévorer son cou une nouvelle fois.

Le désir l'accable.

Ses mains prennent son visage pour unir sa bouche à la sienne, enclenchant un tout nouveau baiser fiévreux. Elle y met tant de force, tant d'espoir qu'elle terrasse les propres fantômes de son passé. Cette nuit, c'est le bon moment pour tourner la page et avancer et Gerald l'a aussi compris, malgré des réticences qu'il rejette en lui ôtant ses sous-vêtements.

Un chemin humide traîne entre la vallée de ses seins et son nombril. Un pouce en flatte une des pointes pendant que des lèvres chaudes découvrent l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Et puis sa langue lèche tortueusement son intimité. Sa tête s'enfonce un peu plus dans les oreillers et elle permet à des sensations oubliées de refaire surface. Le jeune homme s'applique et elle ne peut que passer une main tremblante dans les cheveux hirsutes qui caressent la peau de son bas-ventre.

Il la maintient ainsi et ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de se soustraire – peu importe, elle n'en a pas envie –. Ses paupières sont fermement fermées, ses sourcils se froncent de temps à autre et sa bouche s'ouvre sous des bruits plus profonds encore. Sa poitrine monte et descend dans un rythme irrégulier, rapide, créant ainsi une tension, _oh_ , une délicieuse tension qui grandit, grandit, _grandit_.

« Gera- ah ! »

Elle le sent sourire – peut-être d'arrogance – avant qu'il ralentisse, redonnant des légers coups de langue sur sa boule de nerfs gonflée. Elle hésite entre le maudire et le supplier de reprendre mais finit par émettre un râle de contentement sous ses doigts habiles. Ses baisers remontent et son souffle balaie un mamelon durcit par le plaisir. Son index la pénètre entièrement, lentement, suivit par un autre doigt.

Sa respiration se mêle à la sienne. Il ne va pas assez vite à son goût – ses hanches se lèvent et son gémissement est tiraillé entre la frustration et le désir bouillonnant –. Ses dents attrapent sa lèvre qu'il mord goulûment, revenant l'embrasser avec une impérieuse envie – léger écho à la bosse dur qui effleure parfois sa peau sensible –. Elle halète dans sa bouche, inoffensive et fébrile entre ses mains expertes.

Elle rouvre difficilement les paupières pour trouver les yeux émeraude – il la regarde attentivement, avec cette lueur dans le regard qui oscille entre l'amour et la luxure –.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de plus…

\- Dis mon nom. »

Son ventre se tord sous la manière dont les mots ont roulé sur sa langue. Elle fond un peu plus sous sa présence dominante.

« … _Gerald…_ »

C'est comme si elle a coupé le dernier fil de sa retenue. L'instant d'après, tout son corps est envahi d'une exquise tempête qui ravage tout sur son passage. Son pouls est tout sauf harmonieux. Elle est comme étourdie, perdue dans l'écrasante vague de son orgasme. C'est le bruit d'un emballage plastique qui la tire de sa torpeur.

D'un geste rapide, Erza l'empêche d'effectuer le moindre mouvement et échange les positions. C'est fluide et séduisant et le garçon ne proteste pas, soupire même contre sa bouche qu'elle baise tendrement. Enfin elle s'écarte, observe les pectoraux, les lignes des écritures et les images peintes au gré de son corps si glorieusement musclé. Il déglutit – sa pomme d'Adam remonte puis descend et elle part la lécher, histoire d'entendre un râle de satisfaction lui échapper à son tour –. Son ongles dansent sur la forme en V, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

« Tu peux l'enlever.

\- Je n'attends pas ton autorisation _darling_. »

Son soupir est fort quand son pouce trouve l'extrémité de son gland, toujours sur la toile du boxer. Il tressaute sous son geste suivant, son ventre se contractant légèrement avant de se détendre à nouveau. Ses prunelles la brûlent et c'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est sous son regard inquisiteur qu'elle retire la dernière barrière qui le sépare d'une totale nudité.

Son membre est épais, dur, sa peau est douce et brûlante. Elle glisse sur ses jambes et, après une petite inspiration, la jeune femme s'abaisse. Son cœur est un tambour fou dans sa poitrine. Une main trouve ses longs cheveux quand la pointe de son sexe se presse suggestivement contre sa bouche. Sa voix s'élève lorsqu'elle commence, centimètre par centimètre, à le goûter.

Elle recule, redescend, le fait glisser plus loin dans sa gorge. La cadence s'accélère peu à peu, ses doigts frottant sensuellement les testicules pleines.

« Pu- _Erza_ , bon sang ! »

Il se retient d'onduler des hanches sous son traitement. Elle lève discrètement les yeux pour voir qu'il a la tête tournée vers le plafond, une expression d'extase douloureuse tordant ses traits. Ses avertissements ne l'atteignent pas – alors elle poursuit, jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche. Ça coule sur sa langue, salé, jusqu'à ce qu'un jet plus doux et moins dense termine son extase.

Le reste est une suite incontrôlée. Erza ne se questionne même pas concernant la protection. Elle est absorbée par toutes les sensations qui lui montrent les étoiles. Ses cris ne sont pas étouffés pendant de longs moments, jusqu'à ce qu'elle morde un oreiller quand l'occasion se présente à elle. Ses doigts agrippent le drap quand les hanches claquent ses fesses d'un coup de reins brusque et rapide.

« Oh mon dieu, oui, _comme ça_. »

Gerald se retire et pilonne à nouveau. Profondément. Violemment.

« Continue… »

Encore. Dur, profond. _Si_ profond.

Ses doigts sont crispés sur ses hanches. Elle gémit à chaque pénétration plus intense que l'autre, qu'elle oublie quand une nouvelle bouleverse tout. Son corps est suant, fatigué, mais elle n'en a cure. Quand elle cligne des yeux, elle est assise sur lui tandis qu'il se tient droit. La différence est perceptible – il va si _loin_ qu'un cri silencieux tue sa gorge –. Ses bras sont autour de son cou pendant que leurs bassins s'emboîtent dans une danse érotique.

Elle a chaud, vraiment, son orgasme la guette, attend le moment où il-

« _Seigneur_ , Gerald, oui ! »

Le concerné grogne en les faisant basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouve sur le dos et maintenant, _oui_ , c'est parfait. Pas de culpabilité, de regret, de tristesse. Il y a juste le corps masculin qui pousse encore en elle. Rien d'autre. Ses mains sont posées à plat sur le lit et les muscles de son dos roulent sous ses paumes. Sa bouche emprisonne un téton puis l'autre, avant d'accaparer ses lèvres.

Il murmure son prénom, encore et encore, toujours en se balançant en elle. Elle l'écoute, griffe sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas puis attrape une fesse ferme, le poussant un peu plus en elle. Ça le rend fou – davantage, toujours plus et elle aime ça –. Son rythme faiblit. Les dernières contractions sont merveilleuses, apaisantes.

Son corps la recouvre, la maintient dans une certaine chaleur qu'elle apprécie grandement. Sa respiration revient sur un rythme moins sauvage. Erza caresse son dos dans des mouvements lents et circulaires, mémorise chaque parcelle de peau avec ses mains. Il soupire puis redresse le buste soudainement.

« Je dois être en train de t'écraser.

\- Non, c'est bon. »

Cependant, il échange tout de même les positions. Son visage finit calé dans le creux de son cou, le drap froid cache les corps aux membres emmêlés.

« Et maintenant ?, chuchote Gerald d'une voix vacillante.

\- On continue, répond-elle.

\- Erza…  
\- Quatre ans sont passés. _Quatre ans_. Tes remords ne le ramèneront pas. »

Le silence reprend ses droits. Il ne cherche pas à relancer le sujet – il est clos, pour de bon cette fois –. Protester n'est plus d'aucune utilité désormais, pas après tout ça. Elle n'a pas l'intention de renoncer ou d'abandonner ce qu'elle a durement acquis.

Et, même si Gerald ne dit plus rien, lui non plus ne désire pas rebrousser chemin.


End file.
